The present invention relates to a backlight module, and more particularly, relates to a backlight module with supporters, maintaining spacing between the light source and the diffuser.
In a liquid crystal display (LCD) unit of a liquid crystal display, a backlight module is generally utilized as a light source. According to the structure, the backlight module can be an edge type or direct type module. Since the disclosure seeks to improve the direct type backlight module, a description of edge type backlight modules is omitted.
FIG. 1 is a cross-section of a conventional direct type backlight module. In FIG. 1, a direct type backlight module 10 includes a reflector 11, a diffuser 12, a plurality of supporters 13 and cold cathode fluorescent lamps 14. The reflector 11 is at the bottom of the direct type backlight module 10. The diffuser 12 is disposed on the reflector 11, and the fluorescent lamps 14 are disposed therebetween. The reflector 11 reflects the light provided by the fluorescent lamps 14, passing through the diffuser 12 as a light source for flat displays. The supporters 13 are disposed on the reflector 11 and abut the diffuser 12, protecting the diffuser 12 from deformation which may deteriorate optical characteristics of the backlight module 10.
Furthermore, the fluorescent lamps 14 in large backlight modules are long and thin, subject to damage during assembly or transport. Thus, the conventional backlight module 10 further comprises transparent O-rings 15 disposed manually on the fluorescent lamps 14 to provide support for the fluorescent lamps 14 and prevent excessive deformation. This assembly step, however, is inefficient, and the fluorescent lamps 14 easily crack during assembly, increasing costs of the finished modules.